User blog:17morgm/Our New Blogging Hub
Our goals have changed a lot - we have new ways of incorporating other scitech related magazines into our wiki. For example, we will be releasing an ebook every year with some of our showcased blog articles in it. The new Blog-Hub namespace has been created as a way to show of our users' best talent immediately. The best talent will be picked every month after our first users come to make posts. Our other plans are to make a Popular Mechanics Hub. This hub will have content seperated from our regular PopSci inspired article base, and will have its own permission. Unlike the blog hub permissions, just ask any admin for the Populer Machanics Hub rights and they'll give it to you after we're done with the namespace creation. We would like to thank the customer support staff for this new creation. About Hubs Wikia has had a long history of hubs since its days of Monaco and possibly before. Hubs are where there are categories and sites created by the community get put under each category. Although Wikia no longer has regular hubs, their categories that are here now are inspired by their original hub idea. Hub, tech-wise means "connect." With the connect part, it's where all users can connect to each site from the same account. Now, we're bringing regular hubs back to PopSci Wiki! What Will the Blog Hub Do For Me? It will give you great grounds if you have the right permission. To get access to the Blogging Hub, you must have 5 blogs showcased. Showcased blogs get picked once every month, but to regular users, our tip for you to get picked is to keep writing CREATIVELY! This is why we're on Wikia. Wikia is a creative place. We're a creative website. perfect match. I only tell about site updates and Community Checks. But for the most part, I write the article content. The Blog Hub will be a place for users to advertise their blog posts, and for the creative admins to promote the creative ones. Most of them don't check blogs on request, instead, they read blogs off of a lot of users. The blog patrol admin team may be set up so we can have admins that will patrol blogs and seek out about 20 or thirty posts every month, and then hopefully start over fresh again next month. It will do you good to get comments, too! What the New Popular Mechanics Hub Will be Like! Yes, we're incorporating another magazine's articles into another part of the PopSci Wiki to save ourselves from having to create a new website and go through the pain of redesign. But, this will also be good. Users who read PopSci but love the other magazine, Popular Mechanics, will be able to create a new database of categories on the same site they use for Popular Science. Just note that I keep a magazine archive, and I'm working on getting a subscription to Popular Mechanics because it's a pretty good magazine, too. This hub will be useful for stuff that goes in the mechanics category along with science and technology. If it has mechanics in it, it's for this hub. We know most of our PopSci fans will love Popular Mechanics, as it has similar and interesting articles and things similar to the PopSci way. And, for this matter, we have been working on getting ourselves ready for other things as well. We still need two admins, so if you're interested, you'll need about 50 edits, and also we'll need to make sure you don't vandalize around other wikis. 17morgm (talk) [[Main Page|'@PopSci Wiki']] 01:26, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts